


hell of a first date

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: It’s hard to top a first date that starts with meeting in the back of a police car.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> Note #1: for the lovely @caedmonfaith on the occasion of her birth ♥ Happy birthday!! Have this little bit of ridiculousness :D
> 
> Note #2: based on a pair of prompts that can be found at the end of this ficlet and for the record i was picturing a young Capaldi here like... this because of reasons :) ( [reference](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/157608979646/iamdinomartinspeter-capaldi-photographed-by-tim) )

“I demand to know what you’re charging me with. I was doing nothing illegal,” the man protested in a loud voice, Scottish accent prominent.

“You refused to move when asked,” the exasperated police officer answered.

Rose craned her neck to get a better view out the back window of the patrol car she was in. The officer who had picked her up had ahold of a man’s arm and was dragging him towards the car.

“Not illegal. You can’t arrest me.”

“I can bloody well do what I like. You were being a public nuisance.”

“I was just sitting there.”

“On the ground! In the middle of a busy train station!”

“Good place to think. The noise is excellent at drowning out the more annoying thoughts in my head.”

“Just get in the damn car. We can argue about it down at the station.”

“But I’ve done nothing!”

The door to the car slammed shut as he shouted that last bit and he huffed as he sat back against the seat.

“So then, did I hear right that they’re arresting you for sitting in the middle of the train station?” Rose asked brightly, turning to face her seatmate.

He startled, apparently not having realized there was someone else in the car as he’d been glaring out the window at the cop. “You’re naked,” he said.

“Yup! That’s why I got arrested. Mate dared me to take off my clothes and throw them at people and another mate said that I wouldn’t do it so…” she shrugged, handcuffs jingling as she did, “here I am!”

“Do you want my jacket?” he asked, steadily looking at her face and refusing to let his gaze drop.

“Nah, the cops offered me one but I figured if I was going to get arrested for being naked I might as well go all out.”

“You sure?”

Rose smirked. “Would it make you more comfortable if I was wearing something?”

“Possibly.”

“Give it here then,” she said. “I’m Rose, by the way. But don’t tell that lot.” she thrust her chin towards the cop who was still talking to someone a few meters from the car. “Perks of getting arrested while naked is that they can’t expect me to have any ID on me.”

“John, but most people call me the Doctor,” he offered in return. He shrugged off his jacket and tucked it around her carefully, not stealing more than a couple of peeks as he did.

“That a line? Because you really don’t have to do any work to get me out of my knickers.”

John rolled his eyes. “I can see that.”

“Oh, I know.” She winked at him.

“And not a line. It really is what people call me. Much more interesting than John.”

“Alright, Doctor,” Rose said, settling back into her seat.

“Do you want to get out of here?” he asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

“Now  _ that’s  _ a line,” Rose crowed.

“I mean it.”

“I’d love to but…” she held up her hands, letting the cuffs jingle, “I’m a bit stuck and I’m pretty sure the doors are locked.”

“Give me your hands. Cuffs are nothing,” he said, holding out his own uncuffed hands.

“Hold on, did they not cuff you?” Rose asked as she shifted to present her hands to him.

“They did, I was just out of them within ten seconds. Did a stint as a magician in uni and learned how to get out of them.”

“You’re full of surprises.”

He lifted his head from where he was picking the lock on her cuffs, grin wide and slightly mad. “You have no idea.”

The lock clicked open and Rose rubbed her wrists as the Doctor pocketed the cuffs. “Alright, that’s the cuffs taken care of. How about the locks?”

This time it was him who winked. He reached an arm between the driver’s seat and the door and hit the unlock button on the doors.

“Ready to go streaking across London?” he asked.

“Hell of a first date, Doctor. You better have a good plan for the second one.”

“I’ll buy you chips, now go!”

They both clambered out of the police car on Rose’s side and took off in the opposite direction of the police officer who heard the commotion and started running after them. The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and led her through a maze of side streets and alleyways, never slowing down.

They finally stumbled to a stop in a deserted alley and Rose leaned against the wall, laughing as she tried to catch her breath. “That was mad,” she gasped out. “Brilliant, but mad.”

John leaned against the opposite wall of the narrow alley smiling softly. “Sums me up,” he quipped. “My offer of chips still stands. Think you might have to find some clothes first though.”

Her smile was quick and wicked, lighting up her face. “Thought that was our second date. We’re not done with our first.”

She pushed off the wall and plastered herself against him threading her fingers through his thick hair and pulling him down into a kiss.

He took her to get chips the next afternoon when she was dressed in some of his clothes that she filched from his flat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompts:  
> "can hear you arguing w a policeman and from what i can tell you had to be forcefully removed from a public area because you sat on the ground and refused to move and youre confused about what theyre charging you with"  
> "im kinda busy arguin w this police man but i also keep looking at you because you’re naked and attractive and im pretty sure you just told the someone you were arrested bc your friend dared you to take off all your clothes and throw them at ppl and someone else told you that you wouldnt dare do it"


End file.
